Flow noises, which are generally perceived as disturbing noises, may occur due to leaks present in a structure-related manner during the flow around the flap diaphragm, and especially in the closed state of same. Such flow noises may develop, in principle, in a structure-related manner, on the one hand, but may also be caused by production tolerances or/and assembly errors occurring during the production of exhaust gas flaps, on the other hand.
In order to be able to evaluate the acoustic quality of exhaust gas flaps, it is possible, for example, to proceed such that a vehicle equipped with an exhaust gas flap or an exhaust system connected to an internal combustion engine is tested acoustically in a test bench. In order to be able to analyze different flaps in this case, it is necessary to disassemble and to reassemble the exhaust system for each exhaust gas flap to be tested, which is time-consuming, on the one hand, and involves the risk of errors occurring during the assembly and thus influencing the development of disturbing noises, on the other hand.